The Chronicles of Life and Death
by la vampire susan
Summary: Vampire OC series: starts out with oneshots, then continues into plot. sirens, fledglings, and a human... what could go wrong?
1. Demetri

**A/N: I decided to start a series of one shots that are called "The Chronicles of Life and Death." Of course, they are all involving vampires. But I promise for some wonderfully gothic and sad deaths!!! **

My Name Is Demetri

"I told you to kill him!" a figure shouted from across the room. The figure before me looked down at me, then back up behind him.

"Chris, please," I begged him, "don't do this." He looked back down at me through his dark red eyes. The figure behind him stepped forward, standing so close even I could feel him. He leaned next to Chris's ear, speaking in a low, rumbling voice.

"Christopher, he knows to much." the figure said.

"I can't." Chris said weakly. The figure growled.

"Do it!" he shouted. "You will go crazy with thirst, Christopher, I know it!"

"I cannot!" Chris shouted as he turned to him. The figure grinned, showing off his fangs. He looked back down at me as I cradled my already bleeding arm and grinned.

"As you wish." he said, and then returned to his corner where he folded his white arms across his chest.

"Demetri, I'm so sorry." Chris said as he put his hands on his head as if he were holding the world together.

"Chris, calm down." I said as I sat up against the wall.

"I can't calm down!" he shouted, turning back to me. "Just leave!"

"Chris, I can't." I said.

"Why not??" he asked, trying to control his anger.

"My leg…it's broken." I said. "I can't move it." I heard him growl to himself as he turned back to the figure behind him.

"This is all your fault!" Chris shouted. The figure only grinned.

"Chris, I can walk." I said desperately as I pulled myself up. I bent my broken leg, trying not to scream as I put weight on it. He stepped away from me as if he were fighting an internal battle and watched as I reached the door. The pain streaked through my leg and, once again, I fought to hold in a scream. The moment my hand reached the door knob, I saw him diving for me.

I screamed as he hit me, sending both of us down onto the floor. He landed on top of me, holding my bleeding arms down with ungodly strength. I heard him growl in my face, sending the scent of death into my nose.

"Chris, please!" I begged, but I knew it was no use. "No!" I screamed as he bent his head down to my neck, breaking the skin over the artery, and letting my blood leak into his mouth.

I never knew it took so long to bleed to death until that day.

"Chris…" I managed to say with my last breath.

Even today, I still feel the pain on my neck where he drew my last drops of blood. Even today, I still remember the sight of him stepping away from my dead body, wiping the blood from his mouth, and then dropping to the floor with tears of my freshly drank blood.

My name is Demetri, and I died of blood lust at the hands of my best friend.

**A/N: That was the first "story". I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Regina

**A/N: It's chapter two!**

Regina

I love flowers. I love sunshine. I _hate_ it when my sister takes me shopping, seriously. It was a perfectly sunny, beautiful day out, but no, my sister had to drag me into her stupid gothic store. She left me standing in the middle of that black abyss probably to go do drugs or something. I didn't feel safe at all, even if wearing pink makes them go away.

So, I left. I texted her and went across the street to the mall where I usually hang out and walked around all day. It was so much fun…well, except for the next part. I was crossing the street to meet her when I saw this homeless guy by the side of the road. He was limping and it looked like his leg was broken or bleeding or something, so I went to see if he was okay.

Right before I got to him, he fell on the ground, so ran to him. He had a pulse, which I was grateful for, so I called 911. I told them where I was, and they came.

A minute after I hung up the phone, this car pulled over. It was a pretty decent car, not too expensive, and two people got out. They looked like they were siblings because they both had light brown hair. They walked over to me and asked if I was okay, but when I told them about the homeless guy, they didn't seem to care.

I turned to look at him, but the guy that got out of the car was putting him in the back seat of his car. When I questioned, he told me that he was an EMT and that he was going to take care of him. I was worried, so I flipped out my phone to call my parents, but the lady took it away and smacked me over the head.

Later, I found out that I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke up, I was somewhere…now I know that I was in the trunk of their car. When they took me out, they brought me into their basement where there was a bunch of people gathered around. They were doing some sort of ritual and I started to freak out.

They placed me in the middle of their circle as they chanted some weird language and then, right when everything went quiet, my phone went off. My sister was calling me. Sure! Now, right when I'm about to be sacrificed to freaking Satan or something, my sister actually cares.

To shut it up, they smashed it. Crap.

I watched them, obviously freaking out, and right when they were about to bring a knife to my throat, there was a banging above us. They dismissed it, and soon, another group of people burst into the basement. Thank God, because the knife was seriously touching my throat.

That's when I saw my sister. She ran over to me and started to bring me away to safety, but the guy with the knife chased us, stealing me back, and stabbed me. I guess I was a sacrifice.

And hey, guess what happened next? Everything went black! 

I woke up with my sister's bleeding wrist in my mouth. She told me how I was a vampire, and that it was the only way to be saved. So now, I can't go outside…in the sun that I love so much. The only thing that gives me comfort is the darkness and the moonlight, shining on the roses in my dead mother's garden.

I also found out that the people who were sacrificing me were hardcore werewolf worshipers. They were going to sacrifice me or something weird like that.

So I lived on with my sister for a really long time, until one day, we were invaded. My house was broken into when we got home, so we went to check it out. I was about eighteen years old, so I was pretty strong. Little did I know that I wasn't strong enough to handle two werewolves at the same time.

They burst out of my closet, and just as my sister ran into the room, they went for her. They almost stabbed her, but I jumped in front of her, taking the steak in my heart.

I lived long enough to see her be killed along with me. When I watched her cry over my body, I shouted to her to watch out, but she didn't listen. If only I wasn't such a brat…

My name is Regina and I died saving my sister, only to have her murdered right next to my dead body.

**A/N: It's sad…not dark. I'll work on that. Oh well, no good deed goes unpunished. (Wicked) Thanks!**


	3. Aurora

**A/N: Okay, it's chapter three! Thanks so much for reading and especially to those who review!!!**

My Name is Aurora

Just because you like the color black, doesn't mean that you're gothic. Just because you go to blood bars doesn't mean you drink blood. Just because you think vampires are cool, doesn't mean that you are one.

I learned that the hard way when I went to my usual blood bar and sat where I usually sit. When people ask, I tell them that my dental cement fangs are real. I say yes when they ask if I already fed.

"Who are you?" one guy asked me as he sat down next to me. He was pretty good looking, but he had bright red eyes. They didn't look like contacts and at the time I thought he got them dyed.

"My name is Aura." I said, remembering how 'sunshiny' the name _Aurora_ was. "Who are you?"

"James." he said. We spoke about nothing in particular until he invited me to go for a walk. I declined, knowing that it wasn't smart.

"Sorry, I have to leave anyway." I said as I got up and went to my car. As I was unlocking the door, I felt a cold breath on my neck.

"It's only midnight," I heard him whisper against my neck, "the fun hasn't even started yet." I turned to face him, only to have him push me against my car.

"I can't." I said as I gripped my key in my hand.

"So sad." he said, moving his head back to my neck. "You smell so…wonderful. And your…aura…" he mused. I shivered as he lightly kissed my neck. Noticing my shiver, he laughed, sending more cold breath onto my neck. I pulled away opening the door to my car, and got in. I pulled away and drove home.

I washed off my make up, popped out my fangs, and changed into shorts and a white tee shirt. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

My dream was so strange; I was being carried by James back into the blood bar, but I was still in my pajamas. The only difference was that I had fangs.

He carried me into the bar and placed me down onto the red couch that was inside. I lay there, watching him as he pulled my hair back away from my face, revealing my neck. He started to kiss where my shirt was open until he got to my neck. I knew that I should fight him, but something was holding me back.

Suddenly, a slight pain ran through my neck. I closed my eyes, feeling as if the pain was a drug and I was high. I opened my eyes again, only this time everything was darker than it was before.

I gasped, finally feeling the ability to move again, and tried to push him off. He only continued at my neck. He held me down as my breathing became weaker and weaker. Finally, he picked his head up.

"So you are a human?" he mused, although he already knew it. "I must say, Aura, your aura is fading." He laughed once more and then he was gone. That's when I realized that this was not a dream. I don't remember how I saved myself, but the owner found me later on.

Now, I was a vampire.

I hunted down that guy; James, and killed him. I was on the run from the hunters after that. I guess even in the vampire world, murder is illegal.

"Aura?" a voice asked me from behind.

"My name is Aurora." I corrected, fearing the name _Aura_ and its consequences. I didn't even bother to look at who was calling me. The next thing I knew, there was a stake protruding though my chest. I fell, only to see the face of James. Then, everything went dark.

My name is Aurora and I died by karma.

**A/N: that one was so short! Wow…oh well. I kind of liked that one. Review please? And if you don't want to, thanks so much for reading!!**


	4. Jessica

**A/N: so, remember in the first story (Demetri) the boy? His name was Chris, and he was (obviously) a vampire. Just do me a favor and remember all of the characters in that story. As a refresher: Demetri was the boy who died, Chris (Christopher) was the best friend aka vampire who killed him, and the figure…hahah guess who that is. (hint: its just an older vamp who probably changed chris.) so now that this AN is over with, let's enjoy the story!**

Jessica

The lightening thrashed down once more, dimly lighting the room for just a moment. I looked over at Zach, my boyfriend, and he laughed at my paranoia. I curled up closer to him and gazed at the candle which sat on my small coffee table.

"Can't you fix the breaker?" I asked hopefully.

"Not unless you want me to be electrocuted." he said, acknowledging the lightening. He laughed as I snuggled in closer to his chest. He tightened his arm around me comfortingly.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We wait until the power comes back on. Unless you can think of anything else, we're stuck like this for a while." he said. "I have some books up in my room, want to get some?"

"Sure…" I said, looking around nervously.

"Come on, Jessica, it's not like the boogey monster is going to jump out and get you." he mocked as he got up and began to walk up the stairs toward his room.

"Wait! Zach!" I called and he turned around.

"Oh yeah, I need light to see." he said as he picked up the candle. "Come with me? Or stay here?"

"I'll stay here. Grab me _Eclipse_." **(A/N: I just got it!!!!)** I said and he nodded. I stared out the window, watching the rain make shapes as they dripped when suddenly, something whirred past it. I jumped, covering my mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

_Relax, it's just the lightening;_ I told myself as I stared at the window. I knew it was just my paranoia, but I couldn't look away. Where was Zach? Why was it taking so long to find two books? I glanced back up at the window and saw another shadow pass.

Slowly, I got up from the couch and walked over to the window. The smarter part of me was telling me to get to Zach. To make sure he was okay. As I peered out the window, I saw nothing but the small yard. I laughed at myself for being so stupid when I suddenly, I heard a thud come from upstairs.

I began to run towards the stairs when I heard three voices. One was frantic, and sounded like Zach. The other two were silky, almost mockingly calm. As I ran up the stairs, the voices continued, although I could not make out what they were saying.

When I got to Zach's room, I saw him on the floor in front of two men. One was about our age and the other looked to be about thirty. The moment I stepped in the door, the two figures looked at me. They both had bright, red eyes. Their eyes were the only clear part of them I could make out.

"Jess, run!" Zach cried, and I ran down the stairs.

"Looks like you're not the only one with dinner tonight, Christopher." the older figure said. I didn't hear footsteps behind me, so I took the opportunity to defend myself. I ran into the kitchen, pulling out a butcher knife, and began to head towards the stairs again. Suddenly, the older figure jumped in front of me. I almost fell, but I regained my balance. I held up the knife in defense, and he laughed.

"Leave us alone!" I shouted as I jabbed the knife toward him. He stepped to the side, avoiding the blade. He laughed every time I went for him. As I stabbed at him again, I hit his stomach and the knife broke. He took it out of my hand and dropped it to the floor behind him.

As his hand wrapped around my neck, I began to panic even worse. Fighting back seemed worthless, but I still tried. As I kicked at him, he threw me down onto the floor and smiled. Now, I really panicked.

This guy had fangs!

He grinned as he noticed my fear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as I tried to scramble away.

"Many things. One of them being that my thirst is overwhelming." he teased as he licked his fangs. As I moved away, he stepped on my foot with a deadly weight and I heard a crunch. I cried out as I tried to pull away, but he held me down by my foot. Suddenly, he stopped and laughed. "Don't worry, my dear." he said in a noble voice. "I'm not laughing at you. Apparently your little friend upstairs is putting up a fight."

Just as he said that, I saw Zach fly down the stairs and hit into the figure before me. The old figure didn't move and as Zach fell onto the floor, I saw blood leaking from his neck. The younger figure appeared at the top of the stairs and grinned. I tried to pull away again, but the older figure was still holding my foot which I guessed was broken.

Zach rolled over onto his back after a moment and sat up, looking angrily at the younger figure. He dove onto Zach and they began wrestling. The figure was winning. Finally, Zach stopped moving and the figure sat up, repositioning himself over Zach's body and leaned back down.

That's when I realized two things. One: Zach was dead. Two: these guys weren't criminals, they were vampires!

The eldest figure must have noticed my realization because he chuckled at me and lifted his foot off of mine. The pain streaked back into my foot and I cringed as I slowly backed away.

"Oh, you're not going to run?" he asked. "Go ahead, I'll give you a running start." I looked up at him and he gazed at me questioningly. Slowly, I managed to get up and as I tried to run, I fell because of my foot. He walked over to me and I rolled over to see him. He grinned and stepped on my shin, right above my broken foot. I cried out in pain as my shin broke. I began to crawl away helplessly when he stepped on my thigh. Now, my entire leg was broken in three places.

"Just put her out of her misery, I hate hearing such pathetic whimpers." the younger figure said as he stood up from Zach's body.

"I'm much too tired to continue anyway." the eldest figure said as he knelt down next to me. He rolled me over onto my back, and I tried to pull away, but he held me down. "Tell me dear, would you like me to kill you now?"

"I don't want to die!" I cried.

"So you want to become on of us?" he asked.

"No!" I answered.

"Then you shall die." he said as he pushed my head to the side. He wiped away my hair and bent down, placing his lips to my neck. As another streak of lightening flashed, the thunder boomed, muting my scream as his fangs pierced my throat. I tried to push him away, but he held me down. Finally, I felt myself dying.

My breaths became shorter, and everything except his bright red eyes turned dark around me. A drop of blood ran down my neck as he stood up, wiping his mouth, and looked back down at me. Finally, everything went dark.

My name is Jessica, and I was murdered by the damned.

**A/N: so what do you think? Good? hah! I'll try to write one for Zach, I think that will be neat! haha. thanks for reading!!!!**


	5. Zach

**A/N: yay! it's a new story!!!! its actually zach's POV (remember from last chapter called Jessica) **

VvVvVvVvV

My girlfriend was terrified and I felt bad, but it was just a thunder storm. We had lost power in her house, so I lit a candle and put it on the small coffee table that sat in front of us. She curled in closer, asking if I could fix the lights. Did she really want me to get electrocuted?

"I'm going to get some books." I said as I got up. "Want some?"

"Sure." she said and told me the book she wanted.

"Do you want to come?" I asked. "I'll need the light to see." I grabbed the candle and she looked even more terrified.

"No, I'm fine." she said and I walked upstairs. It was creepy, I'll admit, but that's just because the lights were out. I walked into my room and placed the candle on my bookshelf as I bent down to find the book she wanted.

Just then, I heard a noise.

I looked up, but nothing was there. I shook my head and pulled out some books. This book was hard to find.

Suddenly, my candle went out. I looked up and saw a faint figure before me. I stood up and started to back up, but it ran in front of me before I could get to the door. His hand reached out, pushing me down and I fell with a thud. The only thought running through my head was to get Jessica out of here.

"Christopher, don't play tonight, you're not the only hungry one." someone said. I looked over and saw an older figure sitting on my bed. I looked at the door and saw Jessica there.

"Jess, run!" I shouted and she did, but the older one ran after her.

"Looks like you're not the only one with dinner tonight." he said as he flew out of the room to catch Jess. The younger guy grinned and I saw fangs. SHIT! This guy has fangs! What the hell?

He dove down at me, but I moved and started to run down the hall. Suddenly, he was in front of me. He threw me into the wall and bit my neck. Pain rushed through me and I pushed him off, running down the stairs after Jess. He caught up to me and I tried to push him off, but he picked me up and threw me down the stairs.

As I landed, I heard Jess scream and I knew I had to help her, but I couldn't move. When I opened my eyes, that guy was over me and at my neck again. I felt the life draining from me. Every time I tried to move, he held me down.

I took my last few breaths as he stood up and wiped his mouth. Jess screamed again.

"Just put her out of her misery, I hate hearing such pathetic whimpers." he said as he walked over to the other figure. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't listen to me. Finally, as another bolt of lightening flashed, a boom of thunder muted everything around me; everything except Jessica's scream.

As her voice echoed through my mind, everything went black.

My name is Zach, and my girlfriend and I were murdered by the damned.

**A/N: so that's short. Sorry. :P but it's almost eleven…(hahhahahah the producers) ** THANKS!!!!


	6. Rachel

My name is Rachel

Attempt number forty seven: Fail.

Attempt number forty eight: fail

Attempt number forty nine: fail

Attempt number fifty: fail.

Attempt number fifty one: Fail.

Why couldn't I die? I hadn't eaten food or drank water in over a month, yet I was still alive. There was no way to kill myself or be murdered, I've tried everything. Every time I bring a knife to my skin, it shatters. Every time I fire a gun against my head, it breaks. Every time I "fall" off of my roof, I get up again. The sun burns, but not enough to kill me.

I must be stuck in purgatory!

I walked down the alleyways of the bad side of town, hoping that someone would try to mug me and in the process kill me. However, each time someone would get close enough to try, I would tear into them and drink their blood.

It was as if this monster would come out without warning and attack. I could never control it.

I'm trying to accept that I can't die, but ever since the monster killed my family, death is all I've wished for. Death; a thing that seems so far away.

Every night, I go to the lake and try to drown, but because I don't need to breathe, I guess I can't drown, now can I? 

Attempt number seventy one: fail

Attempt number seventy two: fail

Attempt number seventy three: fail.

"Are you alright?" someone asked. I turned around from my place on a rock to see a boy about my age standing behind me.

"Yeah." I said. Who would be down here at night?

"You and I aren't too different, you know." he said as he sat on the rock next to me.

"You're not wooing me into free sex." I said as I got up and began to walk away, but within a moment, he was in front of me. "What the hell?"

"See what I mean?" he asked. "You and I…we're both damned for eternity." I was silent. "It's alright, I'm a vampire too."

"I'm not following." I said.

"Come with me." he led me back to the rocks and we sat back down. "You're a vampire. That's why we're both the same. The only difference is that you want to die, and I don't."

"Congratulations." I said. "And how do we die?" He laughed.

"I'll show you…but after I show you something else first." he said as he stood and walked over to the road. "After I show you, do you still want to die?"

"Yes." I said and he nodded. I followed him to the middle of the street next to a van.

"You didn't kill your family." he said as he opened the door. My mother climbed out, followed by my father and my younger brother.

"Rachel?" my mother asked as she ran towards me, engulfing me in her arms. "What happened to you?"

"I'm so sorry, mom!" I cried as I looked up at her. Suddenly, I was torn away. I looked over at the boy and realized that something was wrong.

"You didn't kill your family." the figure behind me said as he raised a wooden stake up to my chest. "We did." Suddenly, the boy dove for my brother and tore open his neck. My parents tried to stop him, but he was too strong. Finally, he finished and looked up at me.

"See?" the boy asked. "You and I…we aren't too different after all."

"No! I'm not a monster like you!" I said as I pulled away from the figure behind me, throwing the boy into the side of the van. The monster inside of me came out again, and I tore my teeth into his neck.

"Damn-it!" he cursed, but the figure behind me threw me to the ground. I wiped his blood from my face. "Give me the stake." he demanded, and the figure handed it to him.

"Chris," the figure began, "are you sure you want to?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said as he dove for me, stabbing me in the chest. I looked up at them for the last few moments of my life.

"Nice job, Chris." the figure said.

"Thank you, James." the boy said, and everything went black.

Attempt number seventy four: murder.

My name is Rachel, and I was murdered by my own selfish wishes.

VvVvVvVvV

**Wooh! Yeah. So anyway…that was sad. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
